haventarfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of T'amhia
Etymology The name Aqnus derives from the name of Angel of Waters and Seas Aqea + suffix “-us” which means “people, man”. History The Angel of Waters and Seas Aqea took example from his brother Nerea and welcomed the scattering people in his lands. He lived on the shore of Yegshacoy Dami (The Great Sea t’am.) on the cape of Nexen (Land t’am.). There the first T’amhians built the city of Acsiv, a city said to be the greatest of all times. In 519 BP one of the leaders of T’amhians, Sharena Obzavatex (Sharen the Founder t’am.), proclaimed himself the first Lin (king t’am.) and called his hold Damyatsi. Some T’amhian leaders and nobles pledged fealty to Sharen, but there were those who did not acknowledge him. Those who had the power to compete with Sharen proclaimed themselves the kings and queens of T’amhos. In almost a decade, Sharen Obzavatex conquered all of nowadays Damitsa. He founded the dynasty of Sharenavs that ruled T’amhos for almost 100 years. In 499 BP Acit Deminav, the most famous explorer and navigator in Seghera, under the auspices of Slad I Ezgladovatex (Slad I the Explorer t’am.) sailed from Acsiv with 4 ships. Their mission was to find new colonizable lands. In 441 BP after the death of Slad II Urayvatex (Slad II the Conqueror t’am.), 3th Lin of T’amhos, her daughter, Shenovia Zaglemneya (Shenovia the Bent t’am.), succeded her father as the first and last Lina (queen t’am.) of T’amhos. Once on the throne, she gave more power to the aristocracy and noble houses and increased the taxes. Because of that, rebellions started to happen in different parts of T’amhos. In 437 BP a group of noble houses rebelled against the queen and were known as the Cirezhneyar (peoples’ t’am.). With Veter Stanav at their head, they rallied the common people to arms, thus starting the Cizvcania Dranetnix (Rebellion of the Free t’am.). In just one year, the rebels got the support of most commons and nobles. They even got the support of Aqea, who usually did not interfere in such matters. All these factors made Shenovia to bend to the people’s will, hence her name Zaglemneya. From 432 to 430 BP, Aqea’s chosen group, including Veter Stanav, drafted the Ozhivtetsa Legdeseleyav (Constitution of Republic t’am.). The post of Lin was abolished, and the post of Vucs was created. In 430 BP Lina Shenovia abdicated as the T’amhian queen and Veter Stanav was elected the first Vucs of the new T’amhian Republic. In 27 BP during Purgat’or, the T’amhian race was almost completely destroyed. When the Alliance army was marching towards Dasil Neyanai, Acsiv was ravaged by Nëu’s armies. The city was completely destroyed. What was left of their people took shelter in Nexalgran. After Purgat’or most T’amhians returned to T’amhos, but there were those who stayed. They are now known as Narart’i. In 42 AP Acsiv was completely rebuilt and called Shenacsiv (New Aqeciv). Politics and Administrative Division T’amhian Republic is a thalassocratic empire with its main chunk of landmass on the eastern shore of Lavaxa, called Damitsa. It is divided into 5 autonomous Paryoxs (District t’am.) with Yegsharads (Great City t’am.) as their capitals. The government of T’amhian Republic originally consisted of the Vucs and the Neshsey Svan (High Council t’am.). In 396 BP the Svan Vyazav (Council of Five t’am.) and the Svan Iradtsav (Council of Thirty t’am.) were established in order to diminish Vucs’ power. Vucs is the head of state and the head of all government institutions. They are elected for life by the High Council during the Soiche (Speech t’am.). The high council consists of 30 members, 6 from each Paryox’s richest and most powerful families. The members of the council are nominated by lottery during the annual meeting of the richest families in T’amhian Republic and are elected for one-year terms. After 396 BP the members of the council could not be elected for two successive terms, nor could two members from the same family be elected simultaneously. The High Council has the power to create laws and electe the Council of Five. The Council of Five has the authority to supervise the actions of Vucs with power of veto. It consists of 5 members, one from each Paryox. The Council of Thirty has the main judiciary power in the Republic with both legal and political functions as the Supreme court.